


Maybe We Are in a Relationship

by BtvsSherlockFirefly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Contemplation, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtvsSherlockFirefly/pseuds/BtvsSherlockFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock seem to have a lot of spare time on their hands when there's no murders. John has been contemplating what type of relationship they even have.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock lifted the police tape as he and John walked towards the crime scene. This was the first murder in 2 weeks and Sherlock was ecstatic. "The psycho's back." Donovan whispered to Anderson. They never seem to notice Sherlock listening in on their conversations. John shot them a dirty look which shut them up. "John, I appreciate you defending me but I can handle myself." Sherlock told John. "I know you can. They just really get on my nerves sometimes." London had gotten colder the past few weeks, it was as if global warming had reversed itself. It was Autumn so all the leaves on the trees were falling. John and Sherlock approached the body with caution. In front of them a Caucasian woman with long, auburn hair and green eyes was lying on the ground, not breathing. The deep, rusty, red liquid surrounding her body, ruining her yellow outfit making it an ugly orange. "Sherlock, John! Good to see you two." Lestrade walked towards the two, trudging through the leaves. "Good to see you too." John responded. "Do you know what has happened?" Asked John. "Sadly no. We can't find any evidence. There is however a bullet lodged into her leg which is what we believe caused her to bleed out." Lestrade answered. Sherlock snickered under his breath. Greg heard this and said "I suppose you have a better theory then. Sherlock looked around then answered. "Even one of your 'so called' detectives should have figured out that someone shot her leg from the top of the roof of that hospital which caused her to fall down on to this cement and die from loss of blood." Sherlock smiled smugly, daring Lestrade to find a flaw in his theory. "What evidence do you have to support this impossible theory Sherlock?" Sherlock analysed the body quickly and responded "She has 3 broken ribs, 4 broken fingers, a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder and the blood is clearly not coming from her leg but her face. Both Lestrade and John looked astounded with Sherlock. "Come on John let's go back to the apartment." John and Sherlock walked towards the apartment of 221B.

Back at the apartment John and Sherlock had grown tired but were very into a TV show that had come on that they couldn't be bothered to change. It was called Say Yes To the Dress. It was about brides trying to find their dream dress but they brought a number of family members and/or friends with them to choose. At the moment a rather skinny lady was trying on a strapless dress that made her look like a rat. "FOR GODS SAKE PLEASE DO NOT SAY YES TO THAT MONSTROSITY!" John yelled at the TV. "At least she's not choosing the short one with the horrible sequins." Sherlock responded. "I guess this is a bit of an improvement." John said while fighting off yawning. Sherlock found his head falling onto John's shoulder. John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock but didn't complain. John rested his head on Sherlock's and closed his eyes. The two woke up to the sound of a multiple cars speeding outside. "Do you know what time it is?" John asked Sherlock. "Well we fell asleep at about 1 am so assuming you were sleeping for as long as I was about 10 am." Sherlock responded as he went to sip the tea that seemed to have 'appeared' on the table. "Okay then. Do you want brunch?" Asked John heading into the kitchen. "No thanks." John noticed that Sherlock had started being more polite to him. He recounted the events of last night. They had slept... Together... Sort of and John had enjoyed it. He was confused about Sherlock. Was everyone right when the assumed John and Sherlock were together. Maybe he had just been oblivious to it the whole time. 


	2. Chapter the 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation... Stuff....? You get the gist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't use commas and my tenses are horrendous. Continue with caution.

Sherlock walked towards his violin at a brisk pace, eager to play. He had gotten a sudden urge to have a good think about John and himself and playing the violin always helped him with his thoughts. He picked it up and started playing. His bow glided over the strings making music as he thought about him and John. They had fallen asleep on each other, something Sherlock had wanted to happen from the moment they had met in that hospital. Molly had known about his feelings and had been acting as a 'wingman' for him. This had led him nowhere near his goal. 

John walked into the room where he found Sherlock playing his violin. He listened to the sweet, calming sound of his playing. He watched Sherlock from a distance. His tall, slender figure playing. Sherlock was unaware of John's presence which was a very rare thing so John decided to take advantage of that. He snuck up to Sherlock. Sherlock was looking out of a window as he played. Watching the streets of London completely immersed in the music so he didn't notice when John was sneaking up on him. John suddenly ran at Sherlock and shouted "Boo!" Sherlock moved out of the way but John smashed the glass behind him. Sherlock grabbed John by the waist and looked into his eyes holding him close. "You're an idiot." Sherlock whispered as he looked deep into John's hazel eyes. John gulped and replied "I know." John looked up at Sherlock "How much do you think it will cost to fix the window?" Sherlock looked at John a smile starting to form. "Nothing the insurance can't cover." Sherlock and John started to close the gap between them when suddenly the phone rang and John pulled away. "Hello? Yes, what happened? Mmhm, yep, Okay. See you there." Sherlock looked at John. His eyes filled with disappointment. "Who was that?" Sherlock asked a little too angrily. "That was Lestrade. There has been another murder." John replied also disappointed but trying hard not to show it. "Let's go then." Sherlock said as he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get more romantic so don't worry if you're worrying. I'd love to see your feedback so I can improve. Ok. That's it. Do people read this bit? Am I the only person that does? I hate commas.

**Author's Note:**

> It will get fluffier soon. I plan to work on this every now and then but be warned I might not come back to it.
> 
> (Btw I can't use commas so my punctuation is pretty shit).


End file.
